


Grief

by NightFury326



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Grief, Hiccup being depressed, Hiccup having PTSD, Hiccup's POV, I figured it's about time I posted some of it, Mentions of Character Death, Snoggletog, So I've basically had this in the works since the time HTTYD 2 was still in theatres., def written before Dragonvine so does that make this AU?, it's just this title seems to work, oh and I know there are fics with the same name out there, post httyd 2, this is extremely angsty, written before Serpent's Heir came out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFury326/pseuds/NightFury326
Summary: Snoggletog used to be a joyous occasion for Hiccup. After the events of the sequel he finds himself much more depressed and as the holiday nears, he tries his best to move on.





	1. Chapter 1

_Dedicated to Buddy, the horse that reminded me soo much of Toothless._  
  


__  
  
Hiccup

 

This is Berk, where the Vikings are as tough as the hard rock this town is built on. The winters here are long and full of snow. The days can be darker then a moonless night, and colder then a bewilderbeast’s breath.

 

I gazed at the snow covered town. Finished and partially finished dragon roosts took over the view of the ocean. The village stood still in the silence of the snow-covered morning

 

The brisk morning air nipped at my fingers. 

“Are ya ready bud?” I grinned at Toothless beside me.

 

The wind blew in my face, as we rushed up toward the clouds, the island shrinking from view as we flew farther away.I took a deep breath, basking in the freedom of flight. None of the stress of being chief was up here, where the clouds were ahead of me endlessly as the sun rose.

 

A cold shiver shook down my spine. Tears began to stream in my eyes, blocking my vision. 

 

I set Toothless and myself down near Dad’s memorial.Toothless cooed against me, sensing my stress. I let myself cry against his scaly shoulder, his wing surrounding me in warmth.

 

“Thanks bud.”

 

Toothless frowned.

 

“I know bud, we all miss him.”

 

I stretched out, and yawned out the rest of the tiredness.

 

“I guess we better get started.”I took a deep breath in, only to be met with an unexpected fit of coughs.

 

Toothless gazed at me, concerned in his eyes.

“Oh, come on-I’ll be fine.” I held his face, “Let’s go bud”

 

__  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
I made my way into the now bustling Great Hall. The warmth was welcome after an early morning flight on Toothless.   
 

After I ate breakfast, it was time to hear the Berkian’s problems of the day. This particular day, it felt like it went on for hours.

 

I felt a headache beginning to take hold, as Sven went on about his problem.

“My sheep escaped again! That’s the third time this week!”

“I know Sven, I’m going to have Astrid and Fishlegs take care of it.” I held my head, taking in a much needed breath.

 

The day wore on as I went to the dragon arena. Toothless, was attempting to calm a skittish Fanghook- who still never listened to anyone but Gustav.

“Fanghook, what is wrong with you?” Gustav lamented.”This isn’t like you!”

Stormfly was trying to help Toothless, as the purple Monstrous Nightmare flew around, gawking at any dragon or human’s attempt to calm him.

“Fanghook! What are you doing? Come back!” Gustav ran around, trying to make his dragon listen.

“Gustav, didn’t I tell you to keep Fanghook out of the armory?”

“Yes, I know, but, he just started acting this way this morning.”

“Did you see if it was the ??”

“Maybe he needs a trip to Fireworm Island. It helped Hookfang.” Snotlout said.

“I don’t know.” Gustav said, “He’s been acting this way since this morning.”

I held my head, as the aching and pounding seemed to get worse. “Gustav…”

“I’m sorry, okay.” He snapped, “I can’t help it my dragon’s out of control!”

“Maybe he met some other dragon? Just saying.” Snotlout said.

“I don’t know.” The teen said.

“Hey ,look, why don’t you and me take care of this- ok?” Snotlout said to Gustav.

“Yeah.”The two managed to get Fanghook under control, as the dragon calmed down.

 

I sat against the wall, looking for a minute’s rest in the day.

 

"Hiccup, are you feeling okay?" Astrid asked. "You seem really out of it." She stood in front of me, her eyes as mesmerising as ever. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. 

"You don't look it. What's wrong?" 

"I don't know." A coughing fit came on after I spoke. 

"Have you seen Gothi about that cough?" 

"No,"'I coughed again."I'll be alright. I have to, the village depends on me." 

"Hiccup, your father even had help sometimes. You have a lot on your plate." 

I held my head in my hands, as she braided a side of my hair. 

“Hiccup, please, take a break." She  gently brushed some hair out of my face. 

"I feel like when I'm not there, I'm letting down the whole village." 

 

“Why don’t you get some rest and let me take care of some of it.” She said.

“Well, you are my second in command.” I let out a smile.

“Trying to distract yourself?”

“Yeah. If I let myself stay still everything just hits me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re stressing yourself out too much.”

"You sound like my mom." I smiled, attempting a small laugh. 

We sat against the stone wall of the academy. I took a deep breath, happy to be off my feet for once.

"Hiccup, please- take some time out for yourself." She begged.

"I can't, Berk needs me." I coughed.

"You can't do much if you're sick."

"It's just a cough, it should go away after a few days."

"Take it easy."She leaned in, kissing me on the cheek.

 

"Hey bud." Toothless licked my face. Concern in his eyes. “I hope you had a better day than me.”

I let my mind not think about anything for once, or at least I tried to. 

I sat there, silent, next to Toothless, just resting.

  
\--------------------  


I walked past the few crowds in the great hall crowded amongst a few tables. Exhausted, I sat in dad's old chair one. I folded my arms on the table and fell asleep, letting the crowd noise drift away. 

 

"Hey, are you alright?" Spitelout's voice rang through my mind's fog.

"What?" I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing the tiredness out of them. 

"You okay?" 

I sat up. Everything looked blurry. 

“Taking on too much responsibility at once,” he said.

I barely noticed anyone else around me.

 

“Hiccup.” Why don’t you just go home?” Fishlegs suggested, “You don’t look too good.”

“I think you’re right.” I was desperate for the day to end. I got up and left the Great Hall,


	3. Chapter 3

 

Toothless was asleep on his stone. I lay in bed, thankful for the day to end, but I dreaded being alone with my thoughts. My cough didn’t seem to take a break either.

 

“Hiccup, are you feeling okay?” My mom walked in.

“I don’t know.” I coughed again, “Dad didn’t even stop for a cold.”

She checked my forehead, “Why don’t you go see Gothi?” She placed a cup of warm tea on the night table.

“But I have soo much to do.” I pleaded.

“Couldn’t you rest?”

“But I have to help with the decorations and the other stuff in the village.”

“Hiccup, you’re going to make yourself sicker,” she said, concerned.

“If Dad didn’t stop for eel pox- then I’m not going to stop just for this cold.”

“I don’t need you getting ill for Snoggletog.” She rested

“Sometimes I feel like my mind never stops rushing.. You’d think some terrible terrors were constantly running around in my head.” I sighed. “I don’t want you to worry.”

“I have to, it’s bad enough I wasn’t here to see you grow up.” She kissed my forehead.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Get some sleep.” She said.

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

 

I lay in bed and stared at the ceiling for gods know how long. What if Drago did return? What if he took over Berk? What if the worst thing ever happened? My mind went in circles, until I finally managed to fall asleep.  
  
  
\-------------------------  
  
  
  
  


“The Dragons are mine now! All of Berk is mine!” Drago declared, standing upon his bewilderbeast.

I ran outside, finding the all of Berk’s dragons circling the bewilderbeast.

Toothless struggled trying to shut out the Bewilderbeast’s hypnotic commands.

“No, Toothless! Stay with me bud.”

Toothless tried to focus on me, but nothing could stop it.

The bewilderbeast blew ice onto the Dragon stables, and I was soon surrounded by ice.

I was alone, the cold ice surrounding me making the night time colder.

“Toothless,” I tried to get through to him, as gentle as possible. “Toothless, shut him out, I know you can do it bud.”

His pupilsdilated and retracted, as he fought hard to not let the bewilderbeast take control of him.

“Toothless, it’s ok bud, I’m right here.” I looked into his eyes. He was losing the strength to shut the mind control out. “Toothless, no..” I whispered, “no.”

“Hiccup!” My mom was alone, watching from further away, incapable of stopping the fight.

“Toothless, No!” he blasted, now fully under the bewilderbeast’s control.

I saw my mom race up beside my limp, singed body.

“No, Hiccup.” She cried, her head against my unmoving chest.

Toothless was out of the bewilderbeast’s control. He roared loudly, and blasted at the bewilderbeast. The other dragons were taken out of their trances, as the bewilderbeast was defeated again.

Berk was obliterated, covered in ice. Drago rode away, satisfied to see his enemy dead in his mother’s arms.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
  


I awoke, sweating. Toothless lay fast asleep nearby. I sat up. The dream felt all too real to me.

“Toothless..” I whispered, as a cough escaped my lips. I moaned, as the cold, or whatever illness this was, made itself known.

I had to go outside and check, for my own sanity, that my own nightmare hadn’t really happened.I walked down the stairs, as quietly as I could, and opened the door. The ground was covered in a fresh coat of snow, the cloudy sky reflecting the partial moon.

“Thank Thor.” I sighed in relief, coughing as I swallowed.

Toothless had woken up, found me in the doorway, and nuzzled my hand.

“I’m alright bud, just another nightmare.” I knelt down to his level and hugged his neck.

I closed the door and made my way up the stairs. My mind still shaken by the nightmare. 

 

I stared at the ceiling. Thoughts about what could’ve been, and what if something else had happened instead filled my mind. I sat up on my bed, unable to get comfortable enough to sleep, fearing the nightmare would return to haunt me.

 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, thankful to have gotten enough sleep, despite my truly frightening nightmares. Did mom or Toothless let me sleep late? 

I walked down the stairs, as mom was cooking up some fish.   
“Morning.” Mom said.   
“Morning.” I said.   
“Did you sleep okay?”   
“Yeah,” I desperately tried to hide how I still felt exhausted.   
“I made some fish.”   
“Thanks mom.” I covered up a cough. She held my shoulders.   
“Hiccup, are you really feeling okay?”   
Another coughing fit erupted. “Yeah.”   
“Go see Gothi, before this gets any worse.” She said.   
“But, but Dad didn’t quit, even when the whole island had eel pox.”   
“I don’t need you to get so sick that you’re unable to do..”   
“I know, mom.”   
“Why don’t you take a flight with Toothless? It’ll make you feel better.”   
“If Dad were here, he’d be wanting me to stay put.”   
“I know how flying makes you feel better- and Toothless.”   
“Thanks Mom.” 

“Hey bud.” Toothless licked my face, “Thanks. Let’s go.” 

 

I was finally up in the air, away from the worries that plagued me all too often.   
“Finally.” We flew just beyond the shores of Berk- I didn’t want to go far. I had to get back to work with running the village.   
The coughs returned. 

“Ok, bud- I think we better go see Gothi.” 

I sat as Gothi checked me over. 

She drew the symbols in the sand “Rest.” 

“But I can’t- I have to lead the village.”   
She gave me a disgruntled look, and drew in the sand again. “Take it easy.”   
“Okay.” I scoffed. 

 

 

I walked away the second I could. I sat at the edge of the cliff, watching the waves and the sky- looking out to the distant horizon.   
“Hiccup.” Astrid sat down beside me.   
“I wasn’t cut out to do all this, Astrid.”   
“You look worn out, you sure you’re ok?”   
“I’m not okay, Astrid, and you know it.” I sighed, as stray tears rolled down my cheek. I leaned my head on her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

The Great Hall was filled with Vikings, decorating the pillars, tables and chairs for Snoggletog.

I sat down in the oversized throne.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Mom asked.  
"I feel like I'm not doing enough."  
"But you've done plenty." Gobber said, hanging up some pine branches.  
"It doesn't feel like I'm doing enough."  
"You've help save plenty of dragons, you've invented things that make life easier, and Stoick would be proud to see what you've done."  
"Thanks Gobber."

“I think you've taken on more than you can handle." Gobber said.  
"If I don't, I just end up thinking about, Drago and then I can't seem to stop." I sighed, slouching into the chair.

 

\--------

 

I took a walk to get away from the crowded Great Hall.  
"Hiccup, Is there anything you want me to do?" Snotlout asked.  
"Not today Snotlout." I said.  
"Hiccup, let us help. We could take some weight off your shoulders.”  
I sighed, letting my stubbornness take over.

"Look, I understand Snoggletog this year is going to be hard for all of us, but you could at least let us help some." Snotlout said.

"Hiccup, why are you trying to go this alone? This isn’t like you.”  
I didn't feel like explaining, not yet anyway.

 

\-----------

 

“Why don’t you take a day off, Hiccup?” Gobber said, “You’ve done so much already."  
“But Dad wouldn’t stop, even for eel pox.”  
“You’re not him, and I don’t think he’d want you to go on over-doing it every day.”  
“If I don’t keep myself busy,” I sighed, “It just all comes back to me.” Toothless nuzzled up close beside me. “I sit still, when I’m alone- it’s like blast of numbness all around me.” I said, “I don’t know how to get rid of it.”  
“Hiccup.” Mom turned from her cooking, another try at cooking fish, “Why didn’t you tell us earlier?”  
“I…I don’t know,” I began to cry, fighting coughs at the same time, “I’m trying to be strong for Berk.” I sobbed.  
“Hiccup.” Mom hugged me.  
“I feel like I’m not doing enough.”  
“You’ve done above and beyond enough,” Gobber said.  
“Astrid’s right, I should probably take some time off. We’ve barely had any time to be alone together since everything happened.”  
“If you two want to have a day for yourselves…”  
“Yeah, but I want to help get ready for Snoggletog.”  
“There’s still a few days left. You’re overthinking this.”

 

\-----------

 

“So, H, we were wondering if you need any help.” Tuffnut asked. 

“Actually, yes.” I breathed in. 

“Let us help you.” Eret said.

“H, you’ve been putting way too much on your plate.” Tuff leaned on my shoulder. 

 

"You know the constant darkness this time of year, sort of causes the opposite of the longest days for the year" 

 

"You might feel really out of it, wanting to get far away from people, sometimes want to stay in bed and not face the world." 

"Tuff, how did you?"

"It's easy H, just knowing what happened. Well, basically we can all tell you're having a hard time." 

"We recommend resting and taking care of yourself." 

"Thanks guys, but I can't." 

"Hiccup," Astrid, "your cough isn't getting any better." She frowned. 

"Yeah, but Dad," I coughed more, "Dad didn't stop all because of a little sniffles." 

"I feel there's a lot more going on than what meets the eye."  Tuffnut said.

 

\--------------

 

Astrid and I sat on the cliff overlooking the ocean.

“Come on Hiccup, let me help you.” Astrid offered.  
“You know what, you’re right.”

“I’ve been trying too hard to be like my dad.”  
“Hiccup, you need to be chief in your own way.”  
“I’m..” I let my eyes gaze into hers, leaning into a kiss.  
“Babe, relax a little- you look like you haven’t slept in weeks.”  
“Thing is, I have slept, but I constantly get nightmares.”  
“Drago.”  
“Uh huh.” I nodded. “I can’t seem to escape it. Everything changed since..since… I can’t sleep because I’m too afraid of getting nightmares. I keep on trying to be like my dad.”  
“But, you’re not him.” Astrid leaned in closer to me, “He wouldn’t want you to copy the way he did things.”  
“I know, but.” I coughed, “I have to be there for Berk.”  
She held my shoulders. “Your mom is worried about you.”  
“Even Gobber says I’m overworking.”  
“Take a break.”  
“That’s the thing, if I don’t keep myself busy- all I think about is dad dying and the bewilderbeast..” I sighed, letting tears go. Toothless cuddled on my other side, reassuring me he was still himself.  
“Just let me help you,” she kissed my cheek, “What do you want me to do?”  
“Right now, this is all I want.” I looked into her eyes, gleaming in the moonlight. We sat together, relaxing. I longed for my life to be like this, but there were too many things in the way right now.  
Within the calm silence, came the dark thoughts. I couldn’t believe I was still feeling them, even with milady besides me.  
“Oh no…”  
“What is it?”  
“Thoughts, they always drift back to the…the day we lost Dad.”  
“He’d be happy to see how much you’ve done in the past few months.”  
“Deep down, I know he’d be- but there’s a whole side of me that feels like filling the role he had is just, so much work.”  
“You’ve been having a hard time lately.”  
“All this work, along with this feeling- sometimes it’s like there’s no feeling at all,” my voice cracked from being dry, “I just feel so alone.”  
“You aren’t alone, Hiccup. You have me, your mom, Gobber, Toothless…”  
“I love you.” We held each other close, as I leaned on her shoulder.  
I felt Astrid kiss my forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hiccup?” Astrid hopped off Stormfly.

I sat on the overlook, watching the sunrise

“If I hadn’t gone off to find Drago, if I had only listened!”

“It feels like a huge weight pulling me down, and every time I try to,” my voice cracked, “break from it, it just gets worse.” I wept, as a coughing fit took over. 

She placed a hand on my forehead, “You’re getting sicker by the day. Why don’t you take some time off and rest.”

“I feel like if I take a break, I’m letting the whole village down, and Dad.”

“You know when the bounty hunters took you, he let Spitelout be in charge.”

“I’m soo afraid of doing something wrong, that if I don’t do some things on my own, they’ll all see me as someone who can’t do the job.”

“They see you as Hiccup, the person who changed this island for the better. If it weren’t for you, we’d still be fighting and killing dragons.”

I cried, letting her embrace me.

“Just think of how many dragons we’ve saved from the hunter’s grasps.”

“And the whole dragon sanctuary.” I added.

“You found your mother.”

“I just wish they could’ve had more time together, Dad was soo happy right before, “ I coughed and cried, “Drago attacked the sanctuary.”

“He was really proud of you.”

I sobbed in her arms, letting Toothless cuddle up beside me.

“Would it help if I stayed over tonight?” she offered. 

I shook my head.

\-------

 

I looked down at the paperwork, unable to fully concentrate on it.

“I can’t do this.” I complained.

“Hiccup.”

“Really Mom, I can’t do this.” I laid my head against the paperwork, feeling more tired than usual. 

“Hiccup, let me help you with some of that.” She took part of the stack. “You feeling any better?”

“I don’t know,” I replied. “Why does all this have to be finished by next week?”

“You look like you need a break.”

“No wonder Dad got headaches just from one day of chiefing.”

Mom smiled. “I know a thing or two about this, you go do something for yourself for a change."  


"Thank's Mom."

 

\-------

 

“My mom’s not here, is she?” We walked through into the house.

“Hiccup, relax.”

“I just don’t want anything awkward to happen.”

“You’re overthinking.”

“I can’t seem to stop my mind, no matter what I do, the only things I think about are Dad, the bewilderbeast and everything bad that happened that day.”

“I’m sure the other riders feel that way too, to some extent.”

“Maybe I’m trying too hard,” I coughed, “It just feels like everything is against me, and I can’t seem to shake off feeling like, if I don’t keep myself busy, I’ll go nuts.”

She sat next to me, her hands on my shoulders.

I cried into my arms on the table. Toothless purred beside me. 

I coughed more in between my tears. 

“I’m staying here, that cough is concerning.” Astrid said. 

“You don’t have to..”

“I’m not going to let you overwork yourself to the point where you fall over sick.”

“Thanks.”

I tossed and turned, dreading yet another nightmare. 

“Hiccup, are you okay?” She awoke beside me.”

“I just can’t sleep.”

“Nightmares?”

I nodded, “I just can’t get my mind to stop reliving everything,” I said, “ I know I’m not the only one that feels this way- but I feel soo alone.”

“I’m here, Hiccup.” She said.

\--------

“Then why a dragon army?” I found myself in the middle of the battle.

“Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons.” Drago smiled.

“Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people.” I said, hiding my nerves. “To control those who follow you... and to get rid of those who won’t.”

“Clever boy.”

\------

I woke up in a cold sweat, and sat up. The image fresh in my mind.

"Hiccup, are you okay?"   
  
I took deep breaths, trying to ease my mind away from the nightmare. 


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke from another nightmare in a sweat.

“I’m home, I’m here…I’m fine..” I stared at the vaulted wood ceiling. I felt exhausted, much more than usual. More coughs erupted.

Toothless cooed at me, worried.

“I know, bud- but I still have a lot of work to do.”

 

I slowly stumbled my way downstairs. 

 

“Hiccup, I left some breakfast by the hearth for you.”

“Thanks Mom.” I sat down, as she served the warm stew to me.

“Are you..feeling ok?” she asked.

“Yeah, besides, all I’m doing is going to help Gobber with some new saddles today.” I coughed.

 

“Mom, I’m fine.” I protested, I had work to do.

“Hiccup, please, take a break.”

“No, I have to go.”

“But, Hiccup…”

As I went to leave, Toothless stood in front of me, blocking my way out.

“Aw, Toothless, really?”

He growled at me in objection.

“I’m still going.” I found the energy to jump past him and go to Gobber’s shop.

“Do you have to follow me like that?” I snapped at him, “Fine.” I gave up.

 

 

"Lookin a little pale today eh, Hiccup?" Gobber greeted me.

"I'm fine, I think.." It was a chilly day in Berk, but I felt like a bewilderbeast's icy breath was more inside of me then outside. Under my heavier winter furs, I still felt cold.

"One order for a new saddle.."

I began to draw the pattern for the saddle, when a wave of dizziness hit me without warning. The heat from the kiln was close but, it was as if our 'devastating winter' was taking hold within me.

 

“Hiccup, if you’re not feeling too well, why don’t you….?” Gobber’s words got blurred out as another wave of dizziness pursued me.

“I’ll be fine. I can do it.” I tried to hide my malaise.

 

I stood at the saddle tree, trying to draw the design on the leather that one of the Berkian’s wanted. More dizziness. I took a deep breath, hoping for it to end.

I looked over to see Toothless, silently watching me as if I were a fragile dragon egg.

“What are you looking at?” I said weakly. “Ugh,” I held my head as another headache came on.

I found myself leaning against the table, panting. I was sweating yet I felt chills down my spine. The world began to spin again, until everything turned black.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Toothless patiently watched, as his friend pushed himself beyond his strength. Stubborn human. He knew Hiccup was dedicated to making Berk a peaceful place for humans and dragons, but the past few days, he looked much paler than normal. Something was wrong.

The ebony dragon watched as Hiccup paused throughout his work that morning. He was sweating a whole lot more than usual, and shaking like a leaf in a blizzard. Toothless stuck close to Hiccup, he wasn’t going to accept being pushed away, when Hiccup clearly wasn’t feeling well.

“Hiccup!” Astrid shouted. Toothless looked to the interior of the shop, finding Hiccup on the ground, much warmer than a human should be. The dragon raced beside Hiccup, gently nudging him to wake him.

Gobber turned away from his work in panic.

Astrid felt his forehead. “Oh gods, Hiccup!” she called in urgency.

 

 


	8. Substitute Chief

 

“Hiccup’s sick? Does this mean Berk’s without a chief?” Tuffnut said.

“Nah, that only happens when there’s no one left.”Ruffnut said.

“A smart observation my dear sister!” Tuffnut said.

 

“Oh no.”Snotlout frowned.

“Hiccup just keeled over while working in the saddlery.”

“This is bad.”

“Hey, we’ve managed before.” Snotlout said.

“Yeah, but not like this.” Ruffnut said.

“Hiccup wouldn’t want us to argue over this.” Tuffnut said.

“I guess that means I’m leading you guys?” Snotlout reluctantly suggested.

“Maybe. Come on, you could soo be chief!” Tuffnut said.

“Look, this has never happened before with Hiccup as Chief. I don’t want to make some decisions that could potentially hurt Berk.” Snotlout protested.

“You know, all you have to help with Snoggletog preparations, and help the village. Should be simple.” Ruffnut said.

“We have confidence that you can do it, Mister Lout!” Tuffnut said.

“Fine, but I’m going to tell Hiccup when he gets better, that this was all your idea.” Snotlout said, folding his arms.

“Astrid’s not going to leave Hiccup’s side, so.” Ruffnut pointed out.

“It’s worse than eel pox!” Ruffnut said.

“Okay, I just like having some guidance here, this situation scares me a lot more than usual.’

“If you need help, we’ll be right beside you,” Tuffnut said.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Come on, don’t slack on this boy-ol!” Spitelout encouraged his son. “I did it for Stoick for years.”

“Thanks Dad.”

“Look, if you need help, I’ll be with my dragon.”

“Wait, you mean you’re going to help me with this?”

“Well, if you need any, Though I’m confident you can do it boy-ol.”

“Alright then, Let’s take care of Berk.”

“The first order of business today, mainly just decorating. That’s easy.”


	9. Chapter 9

"Hiccup," I heard Astrid, as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

 

“Astrid?” I kept my gaze on her.

 

“Stay with me.”

 

I couldn’t keep myself awake.

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“What’s she saying?” Astrid asked, as Gothi wrote in the sand.

“That we could do with a little date.” Gobber read her inscriptions. Gothi hit him on the head with her staff. “Oh,she says we need some more herbs.”

 

“Oh no.” Astrid gasped.

“Gothi,” Valka asked, “Is there any chance he’s going to get better.”

Gothi shrugged.

 

 

 

“Almost there sis!” Tuffnut said, as they lifted the heavy pot from the ground.”

“You know we could’ve done this the easy way.”

“I know sis, but go big or go home.”

“Right.”

“We made some bread soup, I was thinking it might help Hiccup.” Tuffnut said.

“At this point, even that seems like it could help.” Astrid said.

“I seasoned it with some extra lemon juice and some soothing horseradish, to clear up the airways ya’know.”

“They might be onto something.” Gobber said.

“Dad no!” Hiccup whispered, engulfed by his nightmares.

“Let’s try it, something has to work.” Astrid said.

 

 

The twins left the building.

“I am actually scared, and that’s a rarity for me.” Tuffnut said.

“Me to.”


	10. Nightmare

The desolate landscape was dotted with ice from the destroyed dragon sanctuary.

There I was, face to face with the madman, Drago Bludfist.I attempted to reason with him. Drago stared, his dark power hungryeyes gawking at me.

“No, let me show you!” he circled his staff, commanding the bewilderbeast.

Toothless’ eyes changed from the normal happy round curious black pupils that I had grown to love for all of five years, to mere slits

“What did he say to you?” I asked, in disbelief of what was happening as Toothless tried to shake off the bad bewilderbeast’s control.But, it was already too late.

“Come on, snap out of it!” I desperately demanded.Toothless’ mouth turned a bright blue plasma glow ready to deliver the fatal blast.

I saw Dad running toward me, desperate to get me out of danger.

“Dad, no!” I yelled out as he pushed me out of the way.

It was done; my world was crashing around me..

“No,” I got up and desperately tried to turn my father’s limp form.

“No, Stoick!” Mom cried, not hearing a heartbeat from her husband.

Toothless had snapped out of it when my world was now completely shattered. He tried to nudge at Dad, but all I could feel was the pain from what he…no really, Drago and his bewilderbeast had done.

"Get away from him!!" I yelled at Toothless in anger and grief.

" You know it wasn't his fault," Mom gently reasoned with the sane part of my mind, but it was too late. Next thing I know he was being taken by Drago..

"Toothless!!" I ran away from the scene of it all, but Mom held me back from going farther.

“Good dragons under the control of bad people do bad things...”

I stood numb at the snowy bluff. The dark cold sea in front of me, the bow and arrow in my hands.

“May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin’s great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the heights of Valhalla... and know that you’ve taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen. A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend.”

I shot the flaming arrow into the air.

“What’s happening??” I asked, panicked. The world around me growing darker.

I was in the the water, my own invention surrounding me, as the water began to slowly creep up. Toothless swam near the window, my only glimpse outside of the pod.

 

“I know, I wouldn’t leave me either bud,” I put my hand on the cold glass, as the vestibule filled with water.

 

\-------Real Life-------

 

Valka looked on as Hiccup thrashed about, clearly having a nightmare.

 

“No.. What’s happening?” Hiccup panicked almost inaudibly.

 

“I haven’t seen him look this pale since he lost the leg.” Gobber said,worried.

 

Valka gasped in shock.

 

“I wouldn’t leave me either, bud.” Hiccup moaned from within his feverish state.

 

Toothless placed his head near Hiccup’s hand and licked the palm. He leaned into it in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seeing the new film today and I'm already crying. :( May as well work on finishing these scenes before I end up in a mess of tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Astrid was beside herself in grief. Nothing seemed to be working, as her boyfriend lay feverish and weak. 

Gothi was running out of possible cures. The chief was growing weaker. 

“Dad, no!” He whimpered. Toothless nuzzled closer to his face, wishing he could stop hiccups nightmares from haunting him so much. 

Valka looked on as Hiccup thrashed about, clearly having a nightmare. 

“No.. What’s happening?” Hiccup panicked almost inaudibly. 

“I haven’t seen him look this pale since he lost the leg.” Gobber said, worried. 

Valka gasped in shock. 

“I wouldn’t leave me either, bud.” Hiccup moaned from within his feverish state. 

Toothless placed his head near Hiccup’s hand and licked the palm. He leaned into it in tears.

 

“Hiccup, stay with me,” Astrid gently squeezed his hand.

 

\--------------------Hiccup's dreams---------------------

 

Somehow I was out of the cold water, catching my breath. 

“I’m sorry dad, it’s all my fault” I cried. 

I knelt on the ground crying. 

“Hiccup.” 

“I’m sorry dad,” I sobbed. 

 

“If I had just listened to you, and didn’t go after Drago.” 

The storm calmed around me. I was surrounded by summer like warmth. 

“I’m okay.. I’m okay..” I whispered to myself. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. 

I sat up and looked around. The green landscape was illuminated in the brightness of the morning sun. 

“You can’t change the past.” Dad said. 

“If I had just listened.” I said

“Hiccup, you’re a good chief.”   
“I caused the whole thing with Drago...I don’t feel that great.”   
“I was the same way when I was your age, you learn from your mistakes.”   
“It wasn’t just me, it feels like it happened yesterday. I have no way to escape my mind.”   
“Hiccup, you’re not me- you have to take care of yourself.”   
“Why can’t I stop my mind from going back to…That day.” I gulped. 

“What do we do when they can’t be here for the holiday, we celebrate them.”   
“Thanks Dad,” I sobbed. 

I gasped- coughing.  
“Stay with me...” I heard Astrid’s voice echo from within the fog.

\-----------------------------------------

My face was wet with dragon saliva, as I opened my eyes. Toothless smiled at me, putting his head under my arm to help me sit up. 

“Toothless, hey bud.” I hugged his scaly head. 

 

“You had us all worried.” Mom said, tears in her eyes. 

“Hiccup?” Astrid smiled, landing in my arms. 

I held Astrid in my arms as we kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically HTTYD3 left me in a total mess of emotions that I had no emotional energy to want to post more. I didn't mean to leave it for soo long (almost 6 weeks). I held my build a bear Toothless tight after seeing the film, and had to put extra days between seeing the film again while it was in theaters, the movie hit me on so many levels.


End file.
